


My Smile Reached to You

by makabaka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makabaka/pseuds/makabaka
Summary: After graduating high school and μ's disbanded, Nico visits her late father's grave.





	My Smile Reached to You

Nico walked towards her late father’s grave and sat down. “Hey Papa, it been awhile, huh? Since I formed my first school idol group…” Nico felt a lump in her throat and tried to shallow it down. She felt guilty for not visiting her father grave since then, but she had a reason.

“Sorry for not visiting, but I felt ashamed and couldn’t bring myself to visit you after my first group left. I know if you were still here you would have told me it’s fine, but I would still feel ashamed. You were, and still are, my biggest supporter the moment I told you I wanted to become an idol, and I felt like I failed you. ” Nico felt a few tears slowly escaping from her eyes down to her cheeks. She quickly wiped her tears away and smiled.

“But that all changed in my third year. There were these three second years that had the same plan as me to form a school idol group. Their names are Honoka, Kotori, and Umi. It was Honoka’s idea because the school was going to close down and she loves the school. Though, I do feel a little guilty for treating them badly at first, but I saw myself a lot in them; naïve. I didn’t want them to feel that heartbreak knowing that their idea didn’t succeed, like what happened to me. I was surprised, though, because they did succeed. I felt jealous, but I was also proud of them” Nico smiled at the memory.

“Later, they got three first years, Maki, Hanayo, and Rin. They’re really cute and fun to hang out with! I enjoy being with them.” She smiled widely, and then chuckled at the memory of Hanayo, Maki, and Rin’s face when they let Cocoro and Cocoa to put make up on their faces while babysitting them. Her juniors are really cute, especially when they're embarrassed.

Nico frowned at the memory, something she’s not really proud of. “The girls tried their hardest to invite me in their idol group after discovering I made the club in my first year. At the time, I was really jealous of them, mostly at Honoka, that they were able formed an idol group, while I wasn’t able to do. I kept pushing them away. It is something I am not proud of, but I guess it was also my pride that I didn’t want to join them so quickly.” Nico let out a dry chuckle. “They surprised me once again.” She has a small smile on her lips now.” One day, I went my club room and saw them sitting chairs, and then some of them came up to me asking for ideas and advice on how to improve. It really confused me and caught me off. They told me that they’ve been thinking a lot and it was better for them to join my club instead of forcing me to disband mine, which I’m grateful for, and they rather have someone like me, with a lot of knowledge of idols and isn’t afraid to speak out, to be the club president. That really touched my heart a lot.” Nico quickly got up. “Soon after, I brought them to the roof and taught them the Nico Nico Nii!” She got her hands in the Nico Ni position, and then put her right hand over her heart. “To become an idol you want to share your happiness with others!” Nico sat down after saying that. “That was you always told me.” She said quietly with a small smile.

“Oh, and there are these two girls in my year, Eli and Nozomi! Nozomi was the one who helped the second years first, then the rest of us in secret. I don’t know how she did it, but she did! She probably has some magic power that the idol group was able to formed, since she does those tarot cards readings.” Nico laughed. “And there’s Eli, who was super cold and mean towards us, and didn’t agreed with the whole school idols thing, but she soften up and joined us. I think she being cold and mean is probably from being part Russian.” She snickered.

Nico got quiet for a couple of minutes enjoying the breeze, until she remembers something important. “I forgot to tell you our group name! The group name is μ's! You’re probably thinking muse as in the soap brand, but it’s not. It’s muse as in the Nine Goddesses in Greek mythology. Nozomi gave that name when it was only Honoka, Kotori, and Umi. She somehow predicted the future that there was going to be nine girls and one of the girls would be me.” She said the last part quietly.

Nico stayed quiet thinking carefully on what she is planning to say. “Y’know, Papa, I felt your presence a couple of times. The first time was when the first and second years were in the club room before I was, then at the roof top teaching them how to smile, as if you guided them to me. I felt your presence a couple of time in the live shows, but I felt you the strongest was when we were singing Angelic Angel and Sunny Day Song. I felt you were there in the audience watching me bringing out smiles from people.”

Nico is now crying and she let her tears roll down her cheeks. “It got me thinking if I was able to perform a show in New York City, then I did my job. When you passed away, people thought I would give up my dream on being an idol since they knew you were my biggest supporter, but I proved them wrong. I tried my hardest to become an idol. My goal was to make my smile reach to you. If my smile was able to reach out to people overseas that they wanted us girls to do a live show, then I am pretty sure my smile finally reached to you.” Nico wiped her tears away and look at her father’s gravestone with a warm smile.

“Thank you for being my biggest supporter and helping me to find these eight wonderful girls who I am truly grateful for. Thank you for being there for me and for helping me for my smile to reach to you. I love you, Papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me emo.
> 
> Also, let me know if there are any mistakes! It's like 2:30 am right now, so I probably missed some.


End file.
